


Alternate Scene from Dragon Ball Super Ep. 53

by Pokejedservo



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 06:36:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13898379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokejedservo/pseuds/Pokejedservo
Summary: Howdy folks here is a little alternate version of that scene from Dragon Ball Super where Trunks is at Krillin's place and meet up with Android 18. It is a little something for all you Trunks X Android 18 shippers out there. And for those who are not certain which scene I was referring to check here at...https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Km7WLflYfUc





	Alternate Scene from Dragon Ball Super Ep. 53

(As Trunks is at Krillin's place he notices 18 coming out to greet the boys and...)

Trunks (as he reaches for his sword): Android 18?!

18: Relax, I'm not the same 18 as the one from your timeline you should know that.

Trunks: Y...your right I'm sorry about that...

18: That's alright I've heard that my future self isn't quite as pleasant as I am.

Trunks: Really?

18: Why yes in fact I would like to thank you, despite all the horrible things that my and 17's future counterparts did you did try to save me from Cell then. I must say you are quite the hero.

Trunks (looking away, slight blush): Well I uh... I.... I have been told that this timeline versions of you and 17 were not so bad.

18: True, if it wasn't for that father of yours things might've gone better.

Trunks: I remember, my father and I were supposed to make sure Cell didn't absorb you by defeating him. And the sad part is that my father was winning when he was fighting Cell until Cell asked my father to let him absorb 18 to give him a better fight and then my father accepted that offer, then Cell was able to beat Vegeta easily. I tried to stop him but my father knocked me out and by the time I woke up it was too late.

Krillin: Yeah Trunks, your dad really was quite the idiot then.

(18 & Trunks nodded in agreement.)

Trunks: Yeah, say you two did my father get any... smarter? Regarding with dealing with big evil threats since then?

18: No, not really.

Krillin: Not by a lot.

Trunks: I see... Still, 18 I'm really sorry that I wasn't able to save you from Cell because of my father.

18: It's alright Trunks I know it wasn't your fault. If it wasn't for that idiot asshole father of yours you two might've succeeded in getting me away from Cell. Who knows what would've happened if you two were successful.

Trunks (looking away): Well yes I suppose it is something to think about...

Krillin (glaring at Trunks): Indeed.

18: Still I have heard you did destroy my & 17's evil counterparts in that timeline of yours.

Trunks: Yes well, like its been said the 18 from my timeline was... not quite as pleasant as you are.

18: True but I suppose a little retribution is in order. But don't worry I'll let you take the first shot. Say why don't you take that big long sword of yours and use it on me, in fact try to shove it down my throat.

Trunks (nervous & red-faced): Re...Really?

18: Oh yes or if you like you can penetrate me, penetrate me real good.

Trunks: Why eh yes 18... I... I suppose I would like to penetrate you with my long sword... (then he gets really red-faced again) eh... ON MY BACK! ON MY BACK!

18 (having a little laugh): Oh relax I was just messing with you.

Trunks: Oh... yes... of... of course, still so 18 this little girl is your daughter right?

18: Right.

Trunks: She... isn't my daughter too, right?

(Then Krillin's mouth gapes in shock while even 18 was surprised.)

18: Uh no... no of course not, I mean I was grateful Trunks but I wasn't that grateful.

Trunks: Oh of course... I... I wanted to make sure I didn't really forget anything.

Krillin: Yes Trunks this little girl here is 18's and my daughter I want to make sure we all knew that.

(Then Krillin gets up to Trunks face.)

Krillin: You see Trunks a lot has changed since the last time you were and a lot of us got a whole lot stronger since then such as Goku, your father and even me. Ah yes I have got a lot stronger since then Trunks so in other words I can take you down you little punk.

Trunks: Really? So you can take me down Krillin? Say uh... 18 is that true?

18: Not in the slightest.

Krillin: AH! Oh c'mon dear I'm trying to sound tough & menacing here!

18: Come on Krillin you know very well that even though you do more of the fighting I'm the more powerful one. The only reason why I stay in the sidelines is to keep Maron safe.

Krillin: Well yes that is true...

18: So don't worry Trunks, Krillin wouldn't be too much of a threat to you. But if you like you could go for a few rounds with me.

Trunks: Well, yes I suppose that could be good for my training.

Krillin: Yes... training, well supervised training.

Trunks: Well yes of course, what do you mean by that Krillin?

18: Yes what do you mean by that Krillin?

Krillin: Oh nothing dear, nothing at all.

Trunks: Say what a minute, your daughter's name is Maron right? I just remembered something, I remember back when I was here when Cell was around and Gohan was a kid that Gohan once told me that Krillin use to date a woman by the name of Maron.

18: Really?

Trunks: Yeah from what Gohan told me this lady looked a lot like my mom, little surprising that Krillin's daughter here would have the same name as the girl he used to date.

18 (glaring at Krillin): Yes that is surprising, so Krillin you named our daughter after your ex?

Krillin (profoundly terrified): Well yes but well... well... our daughter doesn't have the exact same name as my ex... eh what I mean is its... its purely coincidental, yeah that's it!

18 (glaring at Krillin): Really? Well then you and I will have a little chat later.

Krillin: *gulp* Yes Ma'am...

Trunks: Well... look at the time I guess I should be going! Bye for now.

18: Bye Trunks, come back anytime.

Krillin: Yeah... come back anytime.

(Then as Trunks flies away from the scene.)

Trunks (thinking): Ah man, Gohan is a mild-mannered scholar and family man while 18 is friendly to me... and I mean really friendly. For a moment I'm starting to wonder if I got into the right timeline. *sigh* Oh Mai is it wrong that I'm starting to wonder if maybe its a good thing I wasn't able to bring you here?

(Meanwhile back at Krillin's residence.)

Krillin (thinking): Oh Trunks, like father like son. Note to self, have a nice chat with Yamcha to see if I can prevent certain things from happening.

END


End file.
